A shadow without light
by KuroMickey
Summary: What if Kuroko went to Touou instead of Seirin and Akashi makes a bet with Kuroko. Will Kuroko succeed in bringing Aomine back or fail and go to Rakuzan. AkaKuro pairing decided! Slight AoKuro. Review
1. Chapter 0 : Prologue

**My first story! Please Read and Review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket**

"(speech)"

'(thoughts)'

**Prologue**

* * *

"Nice pass Kuroko-san." Sakurai Ryo, shooting guard of Touou shouted before receiving the ball and shoot a quick three pointer.

'No matter how good or how fast my pass is, it will be useless as long as it doesn't reach him.' Kuroko thought while looking at the back of his light.

**~FLASHBACK~**

_"Aomine-kun, have you decided which high school you are going to go?" Kuroko asked while walking beside Aomine._

_"Hah~ About that, anywhere is fine right? As long as i don't have to attend practice. But I will most likely go to Touou since they scouted me."_

_"Is that so..."_

_'Should I follow him? Maybe that is the fastest way to get back his love for basketball.' Kuroko thought and for the rest of the way back, it was in complete silence._

**Next day at practice**

_"Kurokocchi~ Can I be your light for practice today? Aominecchi won't be coming anyway."_

_Then, Kuroko's heart skipped a beat. He know well that Aomine will only come for practice unless Akashi summons them._

_"Okay, I will pass the ball to Kise-kun today" but no one can ever replace Aomine-kun's place as my light. The teal hair teen answered but kept the last part to himself._

**After Practice**

_"Kuro-chin~ I found a new type of vanilla candy. want some? Oh, and Aka-chin ask me to tell you to meet him in the classroom now."_

_"Thanks for informing me Murasakibara-kun, and I would like to have that candy."_

_After taking the candy, Kuroko went to look for Akashi immediately since he did not want to think what will Akashi do if he made him wait for too long._

_*knock* *Knock*_

_"Akashi-kun, what did you call me for?" Kuroko slide open the door and asked, only to see a red headed teen, standing near a table by the window, sorting out some documents._

_"Tetsuya, come in. I called you here because I want you to go to Rakuzan with me."_

_Kuroko's eyes open wide, unsure whether he had heard wrong._

_"But.. didn't you told us to each go to a different high school? And even if I were to go to the same high school with any of you guys, shouldn't it be Aomine-kun? Since he is my light."_

_Upon hearing that, Akashi clenched his teeth and shouted,"Tetsuya! Are you trying to defy me? Why would you still want to follow Daiki when he no longer treat you as his shadow?"_

_"I know..." Kuroko said softly. He had knew that all along, ever since Aomine stopped bumping fists with him during matches but deep down, he didn't want to admit it. He didn't want to be a shadow without its light. "but... I want to bring the old Aomine-kun back. I cannot stand seeing him like this. And I cannot survive without a light. Without him, I will be nothing." Kuroko looked down and said, trying to hold in his tears._

_"Please...just this one time, let me try."_

_"Fine." Akashi understood what Kuroko wanted. Just like a certain teal hair teen likes a certain tanned teen, a certain red hair teen also likes a certain teal hair teen. But he couldn't forgive the tanned teen. He was the one who found Kuroko's hidden talent, the one who gave him a shadow. And yet, he did not appreciate what was given and even threw it aside. He did not want a certain teal hair teen to get hurt again but nothing could change the teal hair teen's mind now. "I will give you a year. If within that time limit and you still failed, I will have you transfer to Rakuzan immediately and never contact Daiki again. If you succeeded, I will let you do what you want."_

_Kuroko hesitated. He knew that making a bet with Akashi is reckless since he never loses but this is his only chance. If he decline the offer, nothing would change and Aomine would remain the same._

_"I accept your offer, Akashi-kun."_

**~FLASHBACK END~**

And so, Kuroko will now start his new life at Touou.

* * *

**How is it? Please tell me any mistakes.** **I will let you guys decide on the pairing. Do you want AkaKuro or Aokuro. Though I personally like AkaKuro, I want to respect your decision as well. As for those who does not get their chosen choice, I might consider writing another fanfic about the other pairing.**

**~KuroMickey~**


	2. Chapter 1 : When will he change?

**Good news guys! Since most of you want AkaKuro, I will make it AkaKuro. Please continue to Read and Review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket**

**Chapter 1: When will he change?**

* * *

**~First day in Touou~**

"Aomine-kun, have you checked what class we will be in? "

"Hah~ How would I know when I've just reach here the same time as you."

"Dai-chan! Can't you be politer when you talk to Tetsu-kun? Oh, and Tetsu-kun, we are all in class 1-C."

"As expected of Momoi-san, unlike Ahomine-kun who only knows how to eat, sleep and be obsessed with a certain Mai-chan."

"Oi Tetsu! I'm not obsessed and don't call me Ahomine!"

**In Class**

When the door slide open,the previously noisy class quieted down. A man in his thirties with black, slightly curly hair that reaches his lower neck, parted on the left side, dressing formally walked in and stood in front of the blackboard.

"Class," he spoke roundly (A/N: Meaning in a strong and clear way) for the class to have their attention on him. "I am Harasawa Katsunori and will be your homeroom teacher for the rest of this year. I will be teaching Chemistry and is the coach for the basketball team so for those who are interested, you can sign up at the gym after school today."

At the back of the classroom, three students could be heard talking.

"Dai-chan, Tetsu-kun, let's go to the gym together after school today, okay?"

"I don't really mind"

"Fine with me either. And you are too loud! I'm trying to sleep here."

" Mou! Dai-chan, don't blame me if you fail all your tests!"

"But Aomine-kun doesn't have to sign up for the club right? Since you are scouted by them."

"That's right, but I will still have to go to the gym to take the test to determine whether I will a regular or not."

**In the Gym**

"For those who want to sign up for the club please come here!"

"I would like to sign up for the club."

"Uwaa! Where did you come from! You just said you want to sign up for the club, are you sure a kid like you can play?"

Being called a kid always annoyed Kuroko. Just because he is **a little** shorter than most of the guys doesn't mean he should be called a kid. "I've been here from the start. And just because you are a year older than me does not mean you can call me a kid. Basketball have nothing to do with height." Kuroko said, with the ever stoic expression on his face. Only Aomine and Momoi can see that he is annoyed after being with him for three years.

"Hahahaha," a laughter could be heard from behind the teal teen. "I see you still don't like being call a kid."

"Aomine! Why are you here? You don't even have to sign up. And you know this kid?"

"I'm not a kid."

"Wakamatsu! Mind your manners. Don't go around calling other people kid. If I'm not wrong, he is Kuroko Tetsuya, the phantom sixth man of the Generation of Miracles and Aomine's partner. Right?"

"Hai."

"Him!? But captain..."

"That's enough. We will proceed with the test."

**Test Starts  
**

"Alright. First years listen up! I am the current captain of the team and my position is point guard. Now all of you will take the test in order for us to allocate which string you will go. Now form groups of five and play a half match with the other teams."

(Aomine, Kuroko, Sakurai and two other first year formed a team)

_*Whispers* _(A/N: I will use_ Italic_ for whispers)_  
_

_"That team is unstoppable. I heard that the one playing power forward is the ace of the Generation of Miracles."_

_"And that shooting guard. How fast can he shoot? The moment he receives the ball, he goes for a three pointer."_

_"Plus what's with all the passes. The direction of the ball suddenly changes."_

'I see, so that's the phantom sixth man. He sure have an interesting ability.' Imayoshi thought while observing each player.

**Test Ends**

"Now I will announce the results of the test. I will start from the third string. ...(Names)... Now for the second string. ...(Names)... And the first string ...(Names)... Lastly, the regulars,"

As the word 'regulars' is mentioned, whispers could be heard within the first years.

_"Regulars? Is that even possible for a first year? Moreover, there are three of them."_

"They are Aomine Daiki, Sakurai Ryo and Kuroko Tetsuya."

_"I can understand for the first two but what about the last one? He is a shortie and practically invisible. Can he even play basketball?"_

"Silence!" Harasawa shouted. "If you have any complaints, work on your skill first before even making a comment. That's it for today. Comeback for practice at 3 tomorrow. Dismiss."

**The Next Day**

"Wake up Dai-chan! Practices starts now."

"Practice for what? The harder I work the more boring basketball gets. Just leave me alone."

"Aomine-kun, I've thought of a new pass so let's work on it during practice."

"Not even you Tetsu! Did you hear what I said? I am not going for practice. If you want to work on your pass so much, go train with someone else. Don't bother me here."

"Dai-chan!"

Kuroko couldn't stand it any longer. He did not want to see his light moving further and further away from him. He know that he only have one year but he doesn't want to listen to what Aomine say any longer. Every time Aomine rejects him, its like a knife being stabbed in his heart.

"It's fine, Momoi-san. Let him do what he wants for today. I will definitely find a way to bring him back." but I must do it fast or I will never be able to be his shadow again. Kuroko said, leaving the last part in his heart.

'When will he change. I'm afraid that everything will be over before it even started.' Kuroko thought while making his way to the gym with Momoi.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter, thanks for all the reviews so far. Next chapter, there will be some Akashi scenes. Now about the pairings. I won't make it AoAkaKuro since I doubt Akashi would want to share Kuroko with Aomine but for those who want AoKuro don't worry. There will still be slight AoKuro in the story and will not be one-sided since Aomine will find out that Kuroko love him eventually (Too late though).**

**There is another question for all of you. What should I do with Aomine in the end? Should I create a new pairing for him (If so who?) or he should just remain single but will still love basketball. **

**~KuroMickey~**


	3. Chapter 2 : It's a Date!

**Thanks for all the reviews XD! I've also notice that its been a little dark for the past two chapter so I will put lots of AkaKuro fluffs in this chapter to lighten up the mood. Read and Review~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket**

**Chapter 2 : It's a Date!**

* * *

*Ring**Ring*

'...mnn... Akashi-kun? Why is he calling this early in the morning?' Kuroko thought, awoken by the phone call and answered it.

" Akashi-kun?"

_"Tetsuya, I see that you just woke up. It's been one week since school started, so how is it going with Daiki?"_

Kuroko paused a little, remembering the bet he had with Akashi.

"... He's still skipping practice. I don't think that Akashi-kun would just call me early in the morning to ask me about this right?"

_"That's right. I want you to go out with me for the day."_

Kuroko was unsure what he heard? Did Akashi just ask him out? He is suppose to be in Kyoto.

" Aren't you supposed in Kyoto now?"

_" I am going to Tokyo to do some important things and is on the train now. So be ready in one hour, I will meet you at the park where we used to meet."_

"Wait... Akashi-kun..." Before Kuroko could say anything else, Akashi had ended the call.

**The Park**

"Akashi-kun," Kuroko called out to a red haired teen standing near the bench. Akashi is wearing a red elbow length hoodie with three white stripes and a white scissors pattern shirt over it, a plain black jeans and a pair of matching red shoes.

Kuroko on the other hand, only wore a black V shirt with a white sweater, blue jeans and white sneakers.

"Why did you ask me out? I thought that you have something important to do?"

"There's still time. And for asking you out, I will treat you vanilla shake later on."

Upon hearing 'vanilla shake', Kuroko couldn't think of anything else to rebut.

'Akashi-kun knows me too well.'

"Now, let's go."

**The Aquarium**

"So... why are we here?"

"To do some research. If we follow the brochure, we should head for the underwater tunnel first."

"Wahh~ Its my first time here. There are so many type of marine animals that I've never seen before." Then something caught Kuroko's attention. "Akashi-kun, what is that fish? It doesn't have any eyes."

"It's rare to see you so happy, Tetsuya. And that's a Mexicanus also known as blind cave tetra. They have eyes when they are born but since they live in deep caves, they have no use for their eyes. Thus when they grow, their skin cover their eyes."

"Hnn, expected of Akashi-kun to know everything. So why would you still need to do research when you have this amount of knowledge?"

Akashi flinched at that. He couldn't just tell Kuroko that he wants to go on a date with him. There's no way he'll admit that.

"To take pictures," Akashi gave a quick reply.

"You can find it from the internet." Kuroko rebutted bluntly.

Akashi dropped a sweat at that 'As expected of Tetsuya, you are the only person to have pushed me this far.'

"Anyway Tetsuya, if you do not want to get your vanilla shake, you can leave now."

"..." 'There is no way I can say anything to that. My vanilla shake is at risk.' Kuroko thought.

"We'll go to the gallery next." Akashi said, ending the conversation.

At the gallery, there are many pillars with colourful marine life for picture taking unlike those in the tunnel. Here, Kuroko and Akashi took many pictures as requested (Note: ordered) by Akashi though Kuroko did refuse at first but agreed in the end for the sake of his vanilla shake.

Lastly, They went to the souvenir shop. Kuroko caught side of a crab key chain and thought of something.

"Tetsuya, what are you looking at?"

"Ah, I was just thinking that Akashi-kun looks a lot like this crab." Kuroko chuckled.

"Ho~ And how do I look like it?" Akashi's heterochomatic eyes stared dangerously at Kuroko, wanting an explanation.

"You see, Akashi-kun always have that red scissors with you. It's somehow similar to the crab's claw."

"Tetsuya, I look nothing like it and never will," Akashi warned.

"If you say so..." Kuroko replied, not wanting to anger Akashi.

"It's late. I will bring you home and buy vanilla shake for you on the way."

_Later that night, two teenage boys could be seen talking at a street basketball court._

"Akashi, what did you call me for this late at night?"

"Shintaro, since your school is in the same region as Daiki and Tetsuya, I want you to help me look up on them."

"Why? Momoi goes to the same school as them right? Why not ask her?"

"You do not have to know the reason. Just inform me if anything happens to Tetsuya. Satsuki will not do. She likes Tetsuya too much. If he ask her to hide anything from me, she will do as told."

"...Wait! Did you just say that Momoi likes Kuroko!?"

Akashi stares at Midorima, not expecting him to ask that question. "I see that you are as clueless as ever, Shintaro. Anyway, just do what I told you."

**At Kuroko's house**

'Wait... In the end, why did Akashi-kun come to Tokyo? He ended up spending the whole day with me and I see him doing nothing about the research he said.' Kuroko went to sleep after that, leaving the question unanswered.

* * *

**AkaKuro!*Nosebleed* Thanks for the reviews. For those who are interested in what Akashi and Kuroko wear go to this website (Remove spaces). Add com for Akashi and net for Kuroko between the dot and slash.  
**

**Akashi: **24 . media . tumblr . / tumblr _ m9mlh2rI8B1qedan3o1 _ 500 . jpg

**Kuroko:** s3 . zerochan . / Kuroko . Tetsuya . 240 . 1228017 . jpg**  
**

**Do you want other pairings other than for Aomine? I will put it if possible but there won't be many scenes for them since this story focus on Akashi Kuroko and Aomine.**


	4. Chapter 3 : Inter-High

**Finally Inter-High will begin. This is not the actual match, and there will be lots of AoKuro in this story. Read and Review~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket**

**Chapter 3: Inter-High**

* * *

"All the regulars gather!" Imayoshi shouted, gathering all the regulars of Touou expect for Aomine who is still skipping practice.

"Ara? Where's Aomine?"

"He went off somewhere. Or more like, he's skipping practice again."

"He's incorrigible. Hey Sakurai..."

"Huh? Oh yes! Sorry!"

"What?"

" I could've stopped him since I'm in his class, but I couldn't, so I..."

"Oh, It okay. Don't worry about..."

"I'm really sorry I'm alive!"

"Eh!? You're sorry you're alive?"

"Sorry, sorry! I'm sorry I'm so weak. I should've just been born a bug."

"Weak? Bug?"

"Sorry, sorry!"

"Enough already. It's actually a little annoying."

"Sorry, sorry! I'm sorry that I'm annoying."

"Sakurai-kun."

"Hai!?" Sakurai asked, a little surprised that Kuroko called out to him.

"If you're sorry that you could've have stopped him since you are in the same class as him, doesn't that mean I'm also at fault since I'm also in the same class as him."

"I didn't mean it that way..."

"If that's so then stop apologizing."

"HAI!"

" Kya,Tetsu-kun is so cool! Even captain couldn't stop him from apologizing." Momoi squealed, hugging Kuroko.

"Momoi-san, I can't breathe."

"Enough already! I've gathered all of you here to inform you about the Inter-High."

"Hai!" All the regulars answered in unison, while Momoi pass them a list.

"The Inter-High preliminaries will start as a tournament in two weeks time. Tokyo has blocks A through D. The winner of each block goes to play in the championship league and the top three teams will participate in the Inter-High. From now on, all of you will follow a different training menu set by Momoi. As for Aomine, Kuroko, I'll count of you to inform him. Now return to your training."

**At the rooftop**

"Aomine-kun"

"Wah! Tetsu, don't scare me like that! Since when have you been here?"

"Since a while ago."

"Really, I've been with you for three years and still haven't got used to your misdirection. So, why are you here?"

"Captain told me to inform you that the Inter-High preliminaries will start in two weeks."

"Is that all? Now just leave me alone."

"But basketball club has started. It's very important that you attend."

"Training is just useless, so I don't have to..." before Aomine could finish his sentence, Kuroko gave Aomine a ignite pass on the side.

"Ouch! What was that for, Tetsu? That hurt!"

"It's your own fault. Aomine-kun,..."

"What!? How is it my fault!?" Aomine asked, a little irritated over what Kuroko did to him.

"I like your style of basketball the most and I want to continue playing with you."

"Tetsu." Aomine said, lowering his tone.

" You're the one who's an idiot. So just be stop bothering me and go away."

"Aomine-ku..."

"ShUt up. Go away."

"I'M NOT GOING AWAY!" Kuroko shouted, which surprised Aomine since he rarely raise his voice.

"I'm never going away. Because I'm your partner."

Upon hearing that, Aomine's eyes opened wide and hugged Kuroko. "Tetsu, why can't you understand? For me, basketball is always boring now. The more I win, the more boring it gets."

Kuroko leaned forward and hugged Aomine back. "Don't worry. I'm certain that basketball will be fun for you again. ...Okay. So are we going to practice then?"

"Mm."

**Practice**

"I've come back with Aomine-kun." Kuroko announced, while walking in together to the gym with Aomine.

"Ah Kuroko, I'm surprised that you actually managed to bring him back."

"Aomine-kun, can you go and get changed first? I will wait for you to practice together. I also have something to discuss with captain first."

"Hnn, okay." Aomine, stared at Imayoshi for a while before doing what Kuroko said.

"Captain. Me bringing Aomine-kun to practice today is only temporary."

"What do you mean?"

"You see, the Aomine-kun now hates basketball. I only managed to convince him for now but if this continues, he'll never return to who he is back then."

"Then what should we do?"

"Lose. I know saying this is unfair for the team but that's the only way to get his love for basketball back. What he is lacking now is to find a rival of equal standing to him. He is lacking of challenge now. But I only have one year to do this. After that, I'll never be able to play basketball with him again."

"So where can we find that person? And what do you mean by one year?"

"I don't know. All I can do is wait for that person to appear. Akashi-kun and I made a bet. If I failed to bring him back in one year, I'll have to transfer to Rakuzan and must never contact Aomine-kun again, let alone play basketball with him."

"Akashi as in the captain of the Generation of Miracles?"

"Hai. And I hope that captain can help me in this matter. Also, please don't let anyone know this, especially Momoi-san. She will surely tell Aomine-kun about it and I do not want the team to worry about anything else especially before the Inter-High."

"I understand. But can I ask you one last question?"

"What is it?"

"Why are you doing all this for Aomine? Even to the extend where you may not even play with him again. You could've just stay by his side quietly. At least you can still maintain your current relationship."

"It's because I'm his partner I have to do this. I am a shadow. If he continue his play now, I will be no use of him." and because I love him.

"I see, promise I will not tell anyone about this."

"Thank you captain." Kuroko gave his rare smile, making Imayoshi blush.

* * *

**Done! Next week Inter-High will start. Look forward to it, kay? It may take a little longer since I've never written about a match before but I won't let you wait for more than three days.**

**~KuroMickey~**


	5. Chapter 4 : Seirin VS Shuutoku

**As promised, Inter-High will start in this chapter but it will be Seirin V.S Shuutoku first because I want to introduce Kagami in the story before Seirin play against Touou. Read and Review~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket**

**Chapter 4: Seirin V.S Shuutoku**

* * *

The Inter-High preliminaries went on very smoothly and Touou will move on to play in the championship league. Or maybe every thing went on **too **smoothly. With both Aomine and Kuroko on court, none of the schools were a challenge. It's not even into the third quarter of the game that all the opponents have given up. By the end of the finals, Aomine starts to doubt his purpose of playing basketball again and went back to his old way of thinking : 'The only one who can beat me is me alone.'

"Midorin is playing the finals today, against Seirin. I heard that they won a practice match against Ki-chan's school a week after school started. Want to go watch their match together, Tetsu-kun?"

"Okay..." 'I wanted to see how the school I originally chose would do against the number one shooter of the Generation of Miracles anyway.'

**Seirin V.S. Shuutoku**

-Shuutoku-

"Yosh! Ten minutes left. Let's go!" Ootsubo Taisuke, the captain so Shuutoku shouted.

"Midorima..."

"Sorry. Go on ahead." With that, all the Shuutoku players left, leaving only Midorima in the changing room.

'Kagami, the one who beat Kise.' Midorima thought.

'I did not miss a day off shooting. I did not slack off at practice. My left hand nail care is as it always is. Today's horoscope for Cancer is number one. I even brought today's lucky item, a shigaraki raccoon. I tied the laces on my right shoe first. I have done everything.' Midorima then leave the room, ending his thoughts

At the Shuutoku bench, the regulars can be seen gathered in a circle.

"Honestly, I don't think many believed Seirin would make it this far. The king of the North losing can only be called an upset. However, it is nothing more than that. For us, nothing changes. Whether we're dealing with a tiger or a rabbit, there is only one thing for a lion to do. Crush them with all our might! As usual, we must win!" Ootsubo said

"Yeah!" All the other regulars answered.

-Seirin-

Here, all the regulars are also gathered in a circle.

"I'm beat. I've been feeling melancholy since this morning. We've got two games in a row, both against kings. And even while playing Seiho, all I could think about was playing another game after we beat them. But there's only one game left. We don't have to worry about bothersome crap like the next game or reserving our energy. We can focus on the one thing we have to do! Give everything we have until we can't give anymore!" Hyuuga Junpei, the captain of Seirin said.

"Yeah" All the other regulars answered.

**In the audience seat**

"Eh? Isn't that Ki-chan?"

"Huh? Momoicchi and ... Kurokocchi!? What are you guys doing here?"

"Who's that, Kise?" Kaijo's captain, Kasamatsu Yukio asked.

"Ah! Momoicchi is our manager during Teiko and behind her is Kurokocchi is my former instructor, also the phantom sixth man of the Generation of Miracles."

"I see... Eh? Ehhhh! You mean the phantom sixth man really exists? And to think he used to be your instructor. I'd always thought it was just a rumor."

"Nice to meet you, Kasamatsu-san. I'm Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Oh... Nice to meet you."

"So... what are both of you doing here?"

" We came to watch Midorin's match. Since the one who win will be our next opponent."

"So it was not a lie that Kurokocchi went to the same school as Aominecchi..."

"Hai. I'm sorry for not telling you before but there is something I must do there."

"Eh? ..." Kise was confused by what Kuroko said but before he managed to ask anything, the game hand started.

**Back to game**

"Line up!"

Both team lined up in front of the centre line, facing each other.

"Let the preliminary A block championship game between Seirin high school and Shuutoku high school begin!"

"Thank you very much!" Both team thanked each other.

"Huh? Don't you need to talk to Kagami-kun?" Takao asked, before both team get into position.

"There's no need. There is no reason for me to talk to someone who played such a pathetic game." Kagami stared at Midorima from the back. "If you have anything to say, you can show it to me with your play."

Unexpectedly, Kagami remained calm and answered," Right back at you. Just thinking about it makes me mad at myself. I've got tons of pent up frustration, so let's do this already. I turned it all into fight, and I've been saving it for you. I can't hold it any longer."

What did you say? Do your worst."

And the game begins.

Kagami won against Ootsubo for the tip off and the ball is to Mitobe, then to Izuki but when he looked around finding someone to pass the ball to, everybody is guarded man to man. Midorima to Kagami, Miyaji to Hyuuga, Ootsubo to Mitobe, Kimura to Koganei and Takao standing in front of him in defense position.

'They're quick! We wanted to run-and-gun for a quick shot, but...' Izuki thought, having no other choice to Kagami whom is preparing for a dunk but got blocked by Midorima and passed the ball to Takao.

"I knew you could do it, Shin-chan."

"How disappointing. You think you could beat me with that?"

Then, Takao went for a shot but missed when Hyuuga blocked.

_"They're stuck in equilibrium. It's been almost two minutes without either team scoring. At this rate, whoever scores the first point will take the first quarter!"_ Kise said, watching from the audience seat. (A/N: I will use italic for those watching the game)

Ootsubo took the rebound, passed to Midorima and he shoot a three pointer from the middle line.

_"The balance has been broken!"_

However, Seirin is not losing either. The moment the ball goes in, Koganei acts as a a screen and made a way for Kagami, whom immediately go for a dunk.

_"They got them back in a second. amazing!"_

"I can't let you take the first quarter that easily, can I?" Kagami said.

Both team continues to score but the gap is widening. With Midorima's three pointer that are worth three points and Kagami's dunk that will only score two points, the gap will only widen. With that, the first quarter has ended 13-19 with Shuutoku leading.

-Break, Shuutoku bench-

"Coach. Give me the ball during the entire second quarter."

Miyaji Kiyoshi, small forward do Shuutoku said,"Coach, can I hit him?"

"Miyaji, why don't you throw a pineapple at him? My family ruins a produce store." Kimura Shinsuke, power forward of Shuutoku said.

"Hahaha... Just how self centered are you, Shin-chan? I love it!"

"No matter how they come at us, I will shut them down." Midorima reassured.

"Okay, Let's call that three of your selfish action for the day and do it." Nakatani coach gave his permission.

" Seriously, Coach..."

-Second Quarter-

The second quarter continued in the same way.

-Seirin-

"Don't they dare look down on us. Kagami isn't the only one who can score." Riko, coach of Seirin said, reassuring the first years.

"Eh?"

"After we lost last year,..."

**~FLASHBACK~**

"Hey coach. How can I make shots even while under pressure? All our players are my age and I'm not a very good leader. So, I want to be able to lead everyone with my own play."

"Hmm... You just have to get used to it."

"Eh?"

"Meaning, always play under pressure and you'll get used to it. For example, break one of your precious Sengoku warrior figurines for every shot you miss during practice."

"Umm... mm...ehh... Okay, I'll do it." Hyuuga said, with tears flowing down his cheeks.

"Eh? You'll really do it?!"

-During practice-

"Nooo! Masamune! Yukimura! Shingen!"

**~FLASHBACK END~**

"Who cares about king. Go die!"

"His personality suffered a little though but he'll always make important shots."

Though that is still not enough to stop Shuutoku and second quarter ended 27-45 with Shuutoku leading.

Then Kise dropped his phone and the radio played: " Next up is Oha Asa horoscope. Cancer will have a great day. As long as you have your lucky item, a shigaraki raccoon, you have nothing to drear. However, your compability with Leo is very poor. Be careful if you meet one."

"Kagami, what is your horoscope?"

"Hah? Why are you asking that? It's Leo though"

When the third quarter starts, Kagami was a little desperate he trys to stop all of Midorima shots but failed.

_"It's the first time I've seen Midorima-kun's shoot go in like that."_

_"Yeah. It always go it cleanly but I just now, it touched the ring."_

Finally, Kagami finally managed to block Midorima's shots.

_"You know, when I played Kagamicchi, I knew that he had one special ability that no one could copy like us. That is his innate jumping ability."_

_"But his basketball now is no different from us." _

With Kagami blocking all of Midorima's shots, the point gap is closing and Seirin finally took the lead by the end of the game and won 82-81.

'To think that Seirin will win. Now I'm looking forward to the match with Seirin.' Kuroko thought.

**Maji Burger**

After the match with two kings consecutively, Kagami went to Maji Burger later on that night to get his dinner and to recharge his energy. When he went to take a seat with a tray filled with mountain of burgers, he had failed to notice that bruenette with sky blue hair and eyes sitting right in front of him.

When he took a bite of his third burger... "Wahh! When are you here!? What are you doing at my seat?"

"I'm here right from the start. You are the one who choose to sit in front of me without permission, Kagami-kun." the brunette replied, taking a sip of his vanilla shake.

"Seriously? And why do you know my name?"

"I watched your match against Midorima-kun today. And to be honest, I hate it."

"Oi! Who are you to comment on how I play."

"I'm Kuroko Tetsuya. Let me tell you something. If you continue with your current play, you'll never be able to beat the Generation of Miracles for the rest of your life."

"Hah? How would you know that?"

"Then let me ask you one question. Do you like basketball?"

"Of course I love it."

"Then are you happy when you win the match against Shuutoku?"

"..."

"Starting from the third quarter, your play started to change into one man basketball. You choose to ignore your senpais and play basketball alone."

"But if I didn't play like I did back then, we wouldn't have won the game."

"Basketball is not all about winning."

"Then are you asking me to play to lose?"

"I guess you misunderstood what I said. What I mean is to win as a team and not alone. Did you notice how your will senpais feel after the game?"

"I guess I have to apologize to them tomorrow." Kagami smiled sheepishly, rubbing his hand against the back of his head.

"I'm glad you understand," Kuroko smiled. "It's getting late, I guess I have to leave now." Kuroko then get out of his seat only to have a hand stop him.

"When will I get to meter you again?"

"I assure you we will definitely meet again soon." 'at the championship league that is.'

* * *

**Finally finish writing this chapter! Never knew it was this hard to write about matches, and I still have three more to write T_T Now I really respect those who always write about the match even when it is similar to the original story. Next chapter will be Touou V.S. Seirin. Look forward to it kay? **

**KuroMickey~**


	6. Chapter 5 : Seirin VS Touou

**I've noticed that matches can be boring sometimes so I won't go in to details for the future matches that I write. Only about the parts they score and talk. Also thanks for the continuous support to this story. Even when there are no updates, the number of views to this story and the people following this story is still increasing so thanks and please continue to support this story. Read and Review~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket**

**Chapter 5: Seirin V.S. Touou**

* * *

**Touou locker room**

"What!? Aomine-kun's not here yet?" Momoi shouted. (Note:Momoi will only call Aomine 'Dai-chan' when no one is around or in front of other GOM)

"He won't answer no matter how many times I call."

"That bastard..."

"Sorry,sorry. It's my fault."

"I'll try calling him." Momoi said and rushed out of the room

*Beep**Beep*

_"Hello?"_

"There you are! What are you doing? Where are you now?"

_"Where? I'm at school. Oh, sorry. I overslept."_

"You overslept!?"

*Takes the phone* "Aomine, how long until you get here?"

_"Oh, Imayoshi-san. I'll probably be there by the second half."_

"We're counting on you! We're up against Seirin!"

_"There you go again. Twenty minutes is more than enough time to crush those scrubs. Do whatever you can during the first half._

"What? Hey..." Before Imayoshi replied, the call has ended.

"Captain."

"Uwahh!Kuroko, it's you. Don't scare me like that. So, what do you want."

"I have a request."

"What is it?"

"Please only put me on court after Aomine-kun arrives."

"Hmm... I guess it's okay. You're Aomine's partner after all."

"Thank you very much."

**Main Court**

_"There they are. It's Seirin and Touou Academy."_

"Huh? Aomine is not here yet?" Kagami asked. (A/N: Kagami knows Aomine here because he have seen his face in the magazine and remembered him cuz he is part of the GOM)

"That self-centered bastard is running late."

"Sorry. We're actually in a bind without him too. He said that he will show up around the second half. I guess you could call us the opening act. Go easy on us."

-Seirin-

"Yosh. There is no point in getting angry at someone who isn't here. If Aomine is not here, we'll take this chance and score as many as we can." Riko announced.

"Yeah" The others shouted.

Starting with the tip off, Wakamatsu took the ball and passed it to Imayoshi.

"We'll break away now and take control of the game." Hyuuga said, blocking Imayoshi.

"You're quick aren't you? We have no choice then..." Imayoshi then did a fake and passed backwards to Sakurai whom scored a three pointer immediately.

'A three. His movements are incredibly fast. It's not just him but the other four as well. They're not underestimating us. They're strong.'

"Calling yourself the opening act was evil." Hyuuga said.

"What? I wasn't lying. You'll know once Aomine and Kuroko gets on court. We're cute little kids compared to them, especially Aomine."

'Aomine and Kuroko? Who is Kuroko? Don't tell me that they are still keeping another strong player.'

4 minutes into the game and the score is currently 8-4 with Touou taking the lead.

Koganei then tried to shoot a three pointer but missed and Wakamatsu got the rebound and pass it to Imayoshi whom is currently half a court away.

"I won't let you pass!" Izuki jumped to block Imayoshi from scoring but then he perform a double clutch and the ball went in.

"When you heard Aomine would be late, I bet you thought you should score as many points as you can. Well, sorry. I guess I misspoke. I said we're the opening act compared to Aomine but we're probably stronger than you."

'If they're this good without Aomine, we're screwed. Not to mention that they have another hidden player.'

"Sorry." Sakurai said and shoot a three pointer.

'Damn it, I can't block him. He's shooting while jumping. And if you're going to apologize, don't shoot in the first place!' Hyuuga thought, starting to get a little pissed off.

Kagami is also starting to get a little angry. No matter how many times he dunk, the score gap is only getting further. 'These guys... their care for their team mates is minimal and there is no coordination at all. Their offense and defense is You get the ball yourself and score yourself. They keep coming at us with individual skills.

Then, Hyuuga also noticed the same thing. 'I see, I expected some of this, but that's your style.'

"Forget about one on one. I don't plan on losing this game. Tell your captain that, you apologetic mushroom."

"What? Sorry!" 'I didn't say anything! And what's an apologetic mushroom?'

"I'm not sure what you said but I'll tell one thing. Our team not only consists of individual specialist. There is also a coordination specialist. Well, you'll find out later on.

**At the end of the Audience seats**

'I'm late again and they're losing again.' Then something caught the blond's eyes.

"Midorimacchi?"

"Kise? How did you know it was me?" Midorima turned back and looked, surprised that his 'disguise' was found out.

"Hah? Are you stupid. Those sun glasses are embarrassing. Please take them off. And what's with that box?"

"Of course it's today's lucky item." Midorima replied.

"I see. You told everyone you didn't want to see the game but you came anyway."

"Don't say that. I just happened to be in the same area!"

"Your house isn't anywhere near here, you tsundere. So, hoe's the matched?"

Midorima blushed upon being called a tsundere, "I'm not a tsundere! And there's nothing special about the game. Aomine's not here and Kuroko's on the bench but they can barely keep up."

"Aominecchi's not here?"

"Well, they're just getting started. Have you forgotten Kise? Touou has Momoi as well. She is not just a manager. During middle school, she helped us many times. In other words, if she becomes your opponent, she becomes exceptionally hard to deal with."

**Touou bench**

"I can see how they defeat a couple of kings." Harasawa said, twirling his fringe.

"Coach, should we take a time out?"

"No, its fine. They're still making corrections after observing the real thing. Momoi-san, did you already hand out those?"

"Yes. They already know everything..."

_"What happened? Somehow it seems that all of Seirin's attacks are getting stopped all of a sudden!"_

'Mitobe Rinnosuke-san. A hard worker who doesn't take risks. When his opponent is taller than him... he'll definitely go for a hook shoot.'

-Seirin-

"Isn't that bad? We have to do something." One of the freshmen said.

"There's no need. No matter how accurate their information is, it's from the past. Humans grow."

'Hyuuga Junpei-san. Not a fast player. Goes for three after breaking free from his mark with screens or cuts instead of charging in. However...'

"Yosh, they got him.' Izuki thought. 'Hyuuga is a pure shooter but only being able to shoot from outside is not good enough, tha's why he's been training skill since the Shuutoku game. He's not fast yet but it's a new pattern.

'I know. I thought you might do that.'

"No way! They stopped him. How? It's a new pattern not shown yet.

'From their height, weight, personality, weakness, habits. I gathered all it, analyze, interpret, and narrow the results. The last trick is a women's intuition.'

'Izuki Shun-san. Possesses the exceptional spatial awreness ability "eagle eye".'

'It's no use. They can read what we'll going to do next.'

'But because he sees so much, he becomes unable to act sometimes.'

"No way! Even Izuki."

First quarter ended 25-21, Touou leading.

"Aomine! you're late!"

-Seirin-

"This is bad. Aomine has come and we're still lacking behind."

"Coach, just now I heard them saying there is one more player they're reserving. If I'm not wrong, his name is Kuroko."

"Kuroko!? Now that you mention, he is really on their bench. Why didn't I notice him earlier."

"Kagami, you know him?"

"A little I guess. He kinda helped me before but I didn't think that he's a player of Touou."

'All the Generations of Miracles have all went to different high school, there's no way he's one of them right?' Riko thought.

'No wait... If the rumors are true, then he might be the phantom sixth man.'

"Kagami, which one is this Kuroko guy you mention."

"Ah! The one with the sky blue hair. I'd thought that he was still in middle school"

Riko looked over at the Touou bench. 'No way! When have him been there? Though I can't see much with his clothes on but his stats is lower than average.'

"We don't have time to think about what he can do now. First of all, Kagami."

"Hai."

"You'll mark Aomine. Leave the others to us senpais."

"Hai."

"Touou member change, second quarter starts."

"Nice to meet you again, Kagami-kun."

"Why didn't you tell me you were in Touou."

"Tetsu, you know this guy?"

"Hai. I happen to meet him at Maji Burger yesterday."

"Then that's fine I guess."

"Oi, you haven't answered my question yet!"

"I'll tell you everything after the match has ended."

Starting with the second quarter Seirin doesn't even stand a chance. Not only that Kagami can't manage to stop Aomine, the other members also don't get a chance to touch the ball due to Kuroko suddenly changing the direction.

"Is this the coordination specialist you are talking about."

"Hai. But this is not all he can do. You have yet seen his coordination play with Aomine but I guess you won't get the chance this time"

"Don't you dare look down on us!"

With Aomine formless play and Kuroko's misdirection, the second and third quarter ended in a flash with 40-82 Touou leading.

For the last quarter, Kuroko was asked to bench out since his misdirection is wearing out.

"Momoi-san. Don't you think Kagami-kun plays just like he used to?"

"Hai. No matter how he crushes them, he still refuses to give up. It's really like the old him."

'Kagami-kun may be just the person I'm looking for.'

Finally, the game ended with 170-45, Touou wins.

**Maji Burger**

"Kagami-kun."

"Kuroko! Stop scaring me like that. Why are you here anyway."

"I think I still owe Kagami-kun some explanation and I have a request to ask of you."

"What is it?"

"I want you to help me beat Aomine-kun. Please..."

"Why? Why would you want to lose?"

"Remember what I told you the first time we meet? He is exactly like you back then. He believes that that no one can beat him. I sure you noticed. Even though he is my partner, I never passed the ball to him once."

"Then why me?"

"Because both of you are similar. Both of you are a basket baka."

"Oi!"

"If he loses and finds a rival of equal standing, I'm sure he'll return to the old Aomine-kun. You are the only person I can count on so far. Please..."

Kagami looked at Kuroko's face, his face may be expressionless but his eyes are lonely. "I got it. It's not like I want to help you. It's just that I hate how all the Generation of Miracles act all arrogant."

"You hate all of them?"

"Well so far...yes."

"Then you also hate me?"

"Eh?Ehhh!? You mean you're one of them!?"

"Hai."

"Well you're different. I don't hate you, since you helped me after the Shuutoku match."

"Thank you very much" Kuroko smiled.

**Midorima's room**

Later that night, Midorima can be seen sending a message in his bed room.

To: Akashi

Subject: About today's match

Somehow Kuroko's play is different from usual. During today's match, he did not even pass to Aomine once. Do you know wht happened to him?

**Akashi's room**

'I see. Tetsuya, only half a year left. Will you be able bring him back?'

* * *

**Done for this chapter. Next is Aomine V.S. Kise and something big will happen after that. Just one or two more chapters and Akashi will finally make his appearance XD! And special to all those who reviewed this story.**

**~KuroMickey~**


	7. Chapter 6: It will be better if I forget

**This will be the last chapter of AoKuro and I made Aomine a real jerk in this chapter. Read and Review~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket**

**Chapter 6: It will be better if I forget**

* * *

**Touou Locker room**

*Beep**Beep*

"Well Momoi? Did you get in touch with him?"

"He won't answer."

"I can't believe how relaxed Aomine is."

"We don't need him! He's been late to every game! Even when he shows up, he doesn't play! I'm sure he'll be late again today!"

"We'll be in trouble if he doesn't show up today. They're not so weak that we can beat them without him starting.

*Door opens*

"Hey. Did you say something?"

"Looks like you've already warmed up."

"I thought you guys might have some trouble without me today."

"Don't make me worry every time!"

"We're up against Kise. There's no way I'd be late. I've been looking forward to playing against him for a long time. He's one of the few guys I can crush as hard as I can."

"Anyway, it's time. Let's go"

When everyone left, Kuroko held Imayoshi and Harasawa back.

"Is there any thing you need,Kuroko?"

"I... Please let me stay on bench for the match today."

"I can't let you do that unless you have a valid reason."

"Both of you saw how Aomine looked just now. The only thing on his mind now is beating Kise-kun. When both of them go against each other, I will only be a bother to Aomine-kun."

"But you can still pass to the others..." Imayoshi rebutted

"It's useless. Even if I played, the main focus of the match will be Kise and Aomine. Every body else will only be supporting them. But now that my pass will not reach him, I won't be able to support him, not to mention that I cannot shoot at all."

"I see... You have a point there. However, if I feel that there really is a need, I will have you on court."

"I understand. Thank you"

In the end, Aomine did not need any help from Kuroko. During the match with Kise, all the members isolated the court, just to let the two ace go against each other. Even when Kise managed to perfectly copy Aomine's play, he did not back down. In the end, because Kise tried to pass to Kasamatsu instead of going against Aomine directly, he lost the chance and Kaijo lost to Touou, 98-110.

After the match ended, Kuroko went to look for Kise.

"Kurokocchi! Why are you here? In the end, I still not able to beat Aominecchi. He really is amazing."

"I think that Kise-kun did his best today. You were really cool."

*Sparkles* "Really!? It's rare to hear you praise someone. But I'd also like to play with Kurokocchi. Why didn't you play in the game today?"

"I'm sure Kise-kun watched the match against Seirin. Did you notice how many times I passes to Aomine-kun?"

"..."

"None. The him now no longer need my pass. I'd always thought that as long as I stay by his side, maybe he'll come to realize my existence but I was wrong. The Aomine-kun I know was long gone. He can play all alone. Even without my help, he would have won."

"Kurokocchi..."

"You know, before I decided to follow him, I've thought of quitting basketball. I wanted to just leave so that I won't have to see the Aomine-kun who hates basketball again. But in the end, I couldn't. I love him too much. I cannot bear to leave him alone." Tears started to flow down Kuroko's cheek.

"Kise-kun. Please do not tell anyone about today. I only came to look for you to tell you that I like your current play. Since you lost to Kagami-kun, you came to rely on your team mates more often. Don't ever forget this feeling." Kuroko gave Kise a smile and left.

'Kurokocchi, that's unfair. Why do you always mess up with my heart. What's with today. Not only did I lose to Aominecchi, I even got rejected by Kurokocchi.'

**Touou Rooftop**

"Aomine-Kun. Even if the match against Kise has ended, don't forget that we have to play against Akashi in the semi-finals next. Please go for practice."

"Practice, practice... Tetsu, is that all you can say? If that's what you come for then go away. You have been getting more and more annoying lately."

"If your are willing to go for practice, I wouldn't have to be this annoying."

"Tetsu, you are an idiot. How many times have I told you. Why don't you 't you see that it's useless for me to go for practice now?"

"...stop it..." Kuroko mumbled, so soft only he himself could hear it.

"If you want to practice that much then go by yourself. Don't bother me here. If you want someone to practice your pass with you, why don't you just go look for a new light."

"...stop it..."

"Then you won't bother me any longer. I no longer need you..."

*Slap*

"Oi Tetsu, what was that for!"

"STOP IT! Stop... stop. Don't say it anymore" tears began to fall.

"It's as Aomine-kun said I am an idiot. But it's because I'm an idiot that I went to Touou with you. It's because I'm an idiot that no matter how you chase me away, I'm still here asking you to attend practice. It's because I'm idiot... Aomine-kun always say that I do not understand how you feel. I do not understand how boring basketball gets for you. But did you ever thought how I feel?"

"Tetsu..."

"Don't call me by that name! Why are you still calling me that when you no longer need me as your shadow. I maybe an idiot but you are an even bigger than I am. Did you know how happy I was when you found me in the fourth gym. Did you know how happy I was when you asked me to be your shadow? Did you really think that I would be happy to see my light distant away from me?"

"..." Aomine was speechless. He didn't know how Tetsu felt. All he know is that basket ball is getting boring for him.

"Did you even know when was the last time we bump fist or when I passed the ball to you? When will you turn to look at me? Until now, no matter how many times you push me away, no matter how harsh your words are, I never left. But this time, you've gone too far. How could you ask me to go look for a new light?! Why... Do you really no longer need me as a shadow? If I knew this would happen, I should have listen to Akashi-kun back then..."

"Wait... What does Akashi have to do with this?"

"Is that all you can say after all this? What Akashi-kun have to do with this doesn't matter anymore. If Aomine-kun doesn't need me anymore, I have no reason to stay here... " Kuroko finished his last sentence and left but...

"Wait! Tetsu..."

"Why are you stopping me now?"

"..."

"If you have nothing to say, then I'll leave."

*Slam* The door closes, leaving only a confused Aomine alone at the rooftop.

**Along the street**

Kuroko walked aimlessly along the streets. No destination. He just walked and walked, hoping that maybe Aomine will chased after him but it did not happen. Thoughts of Aomine filled his mind. The way he play, the way he smile, the way he call him 'Tetsu'.

When a drop of water hit his face, he looked up at the sky.

'Rain... Even the world is pitying me...'

He continued to walk under the rain, not finding a shelter.

'If you are going to abandon me, why give me hope in the first place. Why do I keep thinking about you even when you abandon me? Why did I love you so much in the first place? If it's so hard to make you look at me, if it is so hard for you to love me. It's better if I forget everything. Then I wouldn't have to suffer so much...'

Kuroko then fainted on the streets. As it is raining heavily, there are not many people on the streets. He was only found the next morning.

* * *

**I skipped the match because Kuroko is not playing, so the match is basically the same as in the anime. Next chapter, not only Akashi but all the GOM will appear and the future chapters will have lots of AkaKuro.=D**

**KuroMickey~**


	8. Chapter 7 : Who are you?

**Sorry for the late update but too many anime ending this week T_T Read and Review~  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket**

**Chapter 7: Who are you?**

* * *

*Ring**Ring***  
**

"Hello?"

"Ah,Shintaro. Do you have time to speak now?"

"Hai. What's the matter?"

"If I'm not wrong, you have a friend named Kuroko Tetsuya right?"

"Hai. He came to our house before during my second year of middle school. Why are you asking?"

"You see, he was sent to the hospital this morning. It seems that he fainted in the streets last night. If possible, I want you to help me inform his parents, I do not have their contact number."

'Fainted? When I last saw him during the match with Kaijo, he looks fine to me. Guess I better tell Akashi about this.'

"If I'm not wrong, his parents are both working overseas now and he is currently living alone. If possible, can I go visit him later?"

"You can. And bring a change of clothes for him, he can be discharged tomorrow if there are no abnormalities in his report."

"Hai. I will bring them later. Bye."

"Bye"

* * *

'Hn? It's rare for Shintaro to send me a message during school time.'

To: Akashi

Subject: It's about Kuroko

It seems that Kuroko was sent to the hospital my father was working at this morning. He said we can go visit him later after school. I guess you are still in Tokyo because of the match held tomorrow right? I will meet you in front of the hospital my father is working at. I will send you the address later.

'Tetsuya has been sent to the hospital? I guess I should question Aomine what happen to Tetsuya. I should have convince him to go to Rakuzan from the start. If so, this wouldn't happen in the first place.'

**Touou Gakuen**

"Ne, Dai-chan. Why is Tetsu absent today? He never came back for practice after he went to look for you."

'I wonder if Tetsu is still mad about what happened yesterday. Well, I guess he will forgive me if I apologize to him later'

"How should I know? Well he doesn't look sick when he left yesterday."

"Even if he is sick, you wouldn't notice. Because Dai-chan is an idiot and Tetsu-kun wouldn't show it on his face since he doesn't want us to worry. Remember once during practice, Tetsu-kun was having a high fever but continued on practicing. In the end, no one noticed until he fainted."

"Oi! I agree about the latter part but not about the part that I'm an idiot."

**Hospital**

"Shintaro, where's Tetsuya?"

"He's in the third floor. I will bring you there."

*Door opens*

When the door opens, Akashi could see Kuroko lying on a bed covered in white sheets, and oxygen mask on his face, some wires extending from his wrists to a machine beside the bed. His originally pale skin was paler than usual and the only sound that could be heard was the beeping of the machines and Kuroko's light breathing.

"What happened to Tetsuya?"

"It seems that he fainted on the streets last night and only got found this morning."

'What is that Daiki doing! He was supposed to walk Tetsuya home!'

"Akashi?" Midorima asked. He could feel an evil aura emitting from Akashi.

"Shintaro, call all the Generation of Miracles here including Satsuki. Tell them about Kuroko's condition. They will be here immediately.

-**Kise**-

'Hn, Midorimacchi? It's rare for him to mail me.'

Kise flips open his phone. Only to stare at the screen. He took a few seconds to finally realize what happened.

"What! Kurokocchi is in trouble!" Everyone in the gym turned to look what happened.

"Oi Kise! Don't shout all of a sudden. I'll hit you..." Kasamatsu shouted, only to Kise panicking.

"What happened?" He asked

"Kurokocchi is... Kurokocchi is..."

"Clam down. Tell me what happened."'

"Something happened to Kurokocchi. Kasamatsu-senpai, please let skip practice for today! Please please please"

"I get it! I get it! Stop repeating what you said. However your practice will be doubled tomorrow."

"Thanks! Bye!" Before Kasamatsu said anything, Kise grabbed his bag and ran off, not even bothering to change.

-**Murasakibara**-

'Hn? Mido-chin?'

*Looks at message*

'Something happened to Kuro-chin? It doesn't matter to me but if Aka-chin says so...

-**Aomine & Momoi**-

"Dai-chan!"

"Shut up Satsuki. Your're too noisy! I'm trying to sleep here."

"Mou! Anyway Tetsu-kun is, Tetsu-kun is..."

"Calm down! What happened to Tetsu?"

"He is in the hospital! Akashi-kun told us to go there now!"

'Tetsu!? He was fine till yesterday. I wonder if this has anything to do with our conversation?'

"I get it. Let's go."

**Hospital**

*Slam*

"Kurokocchi!"

"Ryota, be quiet. Tetsuya is still sleeping."

Kise turned to where the voice is coming from, only to see Akashi sitting on a couch near the window with a menacing aura.

"Eek! Akashicchi! What happened to Kurokocchi."

"Relax. I will explain once everyone is here. Shintaro, go call your father here."

Afterwards, the three of them came in the same way as Kise except for Murasakibara who was still munching on his snacks.

"Now that everyone is here, Daiki, what happened to Tetsuya? You were suppose to walk home with him yesterday."

'Shit! Now Akashi is taking all the blame on me. Well it is part of my fault but if I tell him the truth, I will be dead for sure!'

"Erm, Tetsu said he had something to do so he went home early yesterday."

*Snip*

A scissors went flying straight, cutting Aomine's cheek and hitting the wall behind him.

"Don't lie to me. I know that's not what happened."

Before Aomine could answer anything...

"Mm..."

"Tetsuya/Kurokocchi/Kuro-chin/Tetsu-kun/Tetsu!" All of them shouted when they saw Kuroko waking up.

"Hn? Akashi-kun? Kise-kun? Murasakibara-kun? Momoi-san? and..." Kuroko paused to think for a while.

"Umm, who are you?"

* * *

**So sorry to stop here! And one more thing. My updates will be a little later from now on because school is starting. Maybe I'll update once a week I guess. Also thanks for all the reviews!**

**KuroMickey~**


	9. Chapter 8

**As suggested by Ezrudine-Rikamie2, I tried making the story more detailed. Hope this will make it easier for all of you to read. Read and Review~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket**

**Chapter 8: I won't let you get hurt again  
**

* * *

"Umm, who are you?" Kuroko looked at Aomine with those blank blue eyes and asked. The question made everyone in the room freeze. Akashi sat still on the couch trying to get a clue of what just happened. Question marks appeared in Kise's mind. Murasakibara stopped munching on his snacks. Momoi was thinking if he had heard wrong and Aomine just stood by the door,wondering if his was all a dream.

Kise was the first one to break the silence. "Kurokocchi! You don't recognize Aominecchi?"

Before Kuroko managed to answer, Midorima and his father came in. His father was wearing a doctor's robe over a light green suit and a pair of black pants. He looks exactly like the older version of Midorima if not for those contacts he is wearing.

"I see you are awake, Kuroko-kun." Midorima's father asked, getting the Generation of Miracle's attention.

"I am the doctor-in-charge as well as Midorima's father, Midorima Shotaro. We've met before once."

"Shotaro-san," Akashi said, before Midorima Shotaro could continue anything.

"What is Tetsuya's current condition, and why did he fainted all of a sudden?" Akashi asked, giving Shotaro the tell-me-now-or-die look with those heterochromatic eyes of his.

Shotaro felt chills down his spine and shivered before saying," From the reports, Kuroko-kun is perfectly healthy. As for why he fainted, the are many possible reasons. It may be fatigue due to basketball practice or due to him building up too much stress. As for now, I cannot tell you the exact reason but he have to stay for a few days as he developed fever for being under the rain for too long."

"Wait." Aomine shouted, cutting Shotaro's speech.

"If there is nothing wrong with Tet...Kuroko, then why can't he remember who I am?" He wanted to call Kuroko 'Tetsu' but suddenly remembered what happened on the roof. He doesn't want to hurt Kuroko again. He doesn't have the rights to call him by that name when he was the one who abandoned him.

Akashi was the only one out of all of them to notice that Aomine called Kuroko by his surname. However, all he want now is for Kuroko to get better. As for what happen between them, he can always ask (threaten) Aomine later. "It seems that Tetsuya remembered all of us except for Daiki."

Midorima Shotaro was surprised. He was sure that there are no injuries on Kuroko that can cause Amnesia. And to only forget about a single person is not normal. But then he remembered that there was a similar patient with the same condition. "I'm afraid I cannot help him remember since he is the one who choose to forget."

"What do you mean, father?" Midorima asked, before anyone in the room go out of control, especially Aomine.

"There was a once patient with similar condition. He could remember everybody except for one person. It seems that he was mentally hurt by the person for a long time, causing a trauma and he ended up forgetting everything about that particular person. If that was the case with Kuroko-kun, I suggest that all of you do not remind him of it since he is the one who chooses to forget this." Shotaro explained.

"Does that mean he will never remember about me?" Aomine asked anxiously, hoping that he will at least remember about him someday.

"Well that depends on the individual. It all depends on Kuroko-kun. Since he is the one who chooses to forget, it will be up to him whether he wants to remember it or not."

"If you have no more questions, I will take my leave now." Shotaro open the door and left the room.

"So, Daiki" Akashi shifted his glance to Aomine.

"If Tetsuya chooses to forget about you, something must have happen between the both of you. Tell me what is it now." Akashi lowered his tone.

Aomine wanted to run away. First, Kuroko had a fight with him and he couldn't remember anything about him. He no longer have anything idea what is going on. Luckily, before he said anything, a voice came and interrupted their conversation.

"Um, Akashi-kun...I do not understand anything Midorima-san said." Kuroko muttered, unsure whether he should even ask.

"I'll explain everything to you later Tetsuya. You must be tired for now. I'll come back tomorrow." Akashi stood up from his seat moving towards the door when...

"Wait! Don't leave." Kuroko tugging the end of Akashi's shirt, trying to stop him.

"Can you stay here for the night?" Kuroko asked, looking up at Akashi pleadingly with those sky blue eyes of his.

'Damn it Tetsuya, you know that I'm weak against that look of yours!' Akashi thought anxiously on the inside but his expression doesn't change.

"I get it. I won't leave." Akashi said _kindly _before changing his tone.

"Shintaro, inform you father that I'll be staying for the night. Ryota, go for now. You can come visit him tomorrow, in fact, all of you should (must) come. Satsuki, inform your team that he won't be attending practice for the next few days. Atsushi, go to the cafeteria to buy us some dinner. And Daiki, don't think that I will forget about what happen today. I will ask you some other time."

"Eh~ but I want to stay with Kurokocchi a little longer." Kise whined.

"Ryota." Akashi turn to stare at Kise.

"Eek!"Kise shivered. "I will leave now!" He stated before dragging everyone out of the room, leaving Kuroko and Akashi alone.

"Now that everybody has left, Tetsuya. Get some rest first, I will tell you everything after you wake up."

"Hai."

'I sorry Tetsuya. Even if you refuse, I will have you come to rakuzan with me. I won't let you get hut again.' Akashi thought lightly stroking Kuroko's soft blue hair.

** Murasakibara comes back**

"Aka-chin, Kuro-chin, I bought back dinner." Murasakibara said while going in the room, only to see Kuroko and Akashi both falling asleep. Kuroko lying on the bed, Akashi sitting beside him, leaning forward, using his hands as a pillow.

'Uwahh! So cute! I must take a picture of this and show it to Ki-chin and Momo-chin."

* * *

**I noticed that if I go into details, this story is much longer meaning that there will be more chapters. I'm not sure if there really is someone who can forget only about that one person. Also for next week, if I manage to come up with something for KuroAka day (11/4), I will upload the next chapter the following week.**

**KuroMickey~**


	10. Chapter 9 : Goodbye Touou

**Sorry for the late update. I was busy writing the one-shot for KuroAka day. For those who haven't read it, please give it a try. Read and Review~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket**

**Chapter 9: Goodbye Touou  
**

* * *

It was a Sunday so none of the Generation of Miracles had school. All of them had met up to visit Kuroko.

"mmn..." Kuroko opened his eyes, only to find a certain red head sleeping in front of him. He smiled to himself and thought,'Akashi-kun stayed here for the night. Actually, when he's asleep, he looks like a normal teenager, not the fearsome captain of GOM.'

Then, the appearance of five people broke his thoughts.

"Kurokocchi! We're here to see you!"

"Shh..." Kuroko put a finger on his lips. "Akashi-kun is still sleeping, you don't want to wake him up."

Kise gulped and gave a small nod, thinking what Akashi will do to him when he wake him up in the middle of his sleep.

"Why not we go to the canteen to talk? I don't want to disturb Akashi-kun in his sleep." All of the other Generation of Miracles nodded and followed Kuroko out of the room.

**Canteen**

"Ne, Tetsu-kun. Do you really not remember who Dai-chan is?" Momoi went forward to Kuroko, eager to know the answer.

Kuroko then turned to look at Aomine. He tried to remember what the others told him but his memory was fuzzy. He could only remember that he used to play basketball with a certain someone but he can't remember his face. "No, I'm sure I haven't met this person before yesterday. Actually, I do not even feel that I have amnesia. If I really have one, why is he the only person I forgot about?"

All of them went into silence. They could not answer Kuroko's question when they do not even know why he forgot about Aomine in the first place.

At the same time, Akashi woke up from his sleep.

"Hnn? Tetsuya?..." He touched the bed, looking for Kuroko, only to find a piece of note.

_We'll be waiting for you at the canteen.. Come look for us when you're awake. _

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

"Everyone!" A voice called out to them. They turned their heads and saw Akashi walking towards them.

'Akashi/Akashicchi/Akachin/Akashi-kun!' They noted.

"Are you hungry, Akachin? Want me to go buy you something?" Murasakibara asked and continued munching on his snacks.

"It's fine, thanks for asking." Then he turned to Kuroko. "Tetsuya, I met doctor shotaro on the way here. He told me that you have a check up later so you should stay in your room."

Kuroko gave a slight nod and started walking back to his room. As his figure could be seen slowly disappearing from them, Akashi called out "Daiki" in a flat tone.

Aomine flinched when his name was called. He knew that he could no longer from escape from Akashi.

"I'm sure you still owe us an explanation." Akashi said, turning his gaze to Aomine. Aomine tried to look around getting help but to no avail as no one dared to go against Akashi.

"erm..." He hesitated, wondering if he should say the truth or not

"Don't even think of lying to me." Akashi narrowed his eyes.

'How did he know what I was thinking!' Aomine shouted in his heart

"That day when Tetsu came to the roof to look for me, we kinda got into a fight and he left."

"Hoo... Mind elaborating?" Akashi took out his scissors, giving him the answer-now look.

Aomine gulped when he saw the scissors before continuing. "Usually when Tetsu asks me to attend practice, he always back down but he didn't yield that day. I got unnecessarily pissed of by that and said something I shouldn't have..."

"What is it?" Akashi asked again.

"...I told him that I no longer need him and that he should just look for a new light..." Aomine said this sentence especially soft but Akashi still managed to catch it.

*SNAP*

The scissors immediately closed when Akashi finished his sentence. He knew how important Aomine was to Kuroko. There is no way he'll forgive Aomine for what he's just done. All the members of Generation of Miracles including Momoi took a step back in fear, sensing the dark aura coming from Akashi.

"So does that mean all this is mostly your fault." Akashi lowered his tone.

"...Hai..."

"I get it. I won't punish you for this." Aomine brighten up after hearing what Akashi said.

"but... You must never get close to Tetsuya again. You are not allowed to do anything to regain his memories. That goes for all of you." He turned and look at all of them.

"..but..." Aomine tried reasoning but failed.

"This is absolute and there will be no exceptions." He said bluntly before shifting his glaze to Momoi.

"Satsuki, I want you to prepare Tetsuya's withdrawal form for the school by tomorrow. I'll have him come to Rakuzan with me." Akashi ordered.

"Wait!" Aomine shouted, unsure what Akashi meant by Kuroko going to Rakuzan with him. "What do you mean by that? He cannot leave now when inter-high is ongoing."

Akashi turned to look at him before continuing," That I've thought about it already. For the rest of the inter-high, none of us will participate. This will be fair for other schools even when we are not playing. And Daiki, you are the one who said that you don't need his basketball. You should know well that none of the other Touou members can bring out Tetsuya's strength fully. If that's the case, I'll have him transfer to Rakuzan instead."

Aomine went quiet. He couldn't think of a reason to stop Akashi from bringing Kuroko to Rakuzan when he was the one who hurt Kuroko in the first , the fact that Kuroko couldn't remember anything about them is not helping in the situation at all.

"That's all, you guys should return now. Tetsuya will be released tomorrow and we'll go to Touou to hand in his resignation form personally."

After Akashi ended his speech, he only received 'hai' from them before they left.

**Kuroko's room**

The door could be seen opening from in the room, only to show a red head later on.

"Tetsuya" Akashi said, acknowledging the others existence. "Are you done with your check-up?"

"Hai" Kuroko replied. "Where are the others? I don't see them with you."

"They've went home."

"...Is that so" Kuroko said, giving a lonely expression.

It was as if Akashi could read Kuroko's expression. "Don't worry. We can always meet up again later on." Akashi reassured.

"One more thing. Starting next week, I'll have you transfer to Rakuzan. And since your house in Tokyo, you stay with me while in Kyoto. I've already informed your parents about it."

"Why so sudden?" Kuroko asked, tilting his head a little, giving Akashi those blank blue stare that no one could resist.

Akashi faked a few coughs before answering. "That is for the best. You've just recovered, I cannot leave you alone, not to mention your parents are not here with you now."

"What about Touou?" Kuroko asked again.

"We'll hand in your resignation form tomorrow. I've already have Satsuki prepared for the formalities." He turned to look at Kuroko again before saying, "If there is nothing else, I'll leave for now. I haven't change since yesterday."

"Okay..." Kuroko gave a smile and said 'bye'.

"bye."

**Touou Gym**

"The first string and the second string will play a match against each other. The third string will do basic practice first then play against the second string." Harasawa coach gave his orders before turning to the regulars.

"Do anyone know where is Aomine, Kuroko and Momoi?" All the regulars looked at each other, wondering if anybody knows the answer. However, before he receive an answer, four figures could be seen walking in the gym of Touou.

"Aomine, Momoi, Kuroko and..."

"Akashi Seijuuro." Akashi completed Imayoshi's sentence.

All the regulars went into frozen state, no one there haven't heard of the name 'Akashi Seijuuro'. Harasawa was the first one to break the silence.

"It's an honor for the rumored captain of the Generation of Miracles to visit our club but can I ask you what you are doing here?"

"I'm here to hand in the resignation form for Tetsuya. From today onwards, he'll no longer be a member of Touou basketball club." Akashi answered. Aomine and Momoi could only stand behind Akashi, not even a word of explanation came out from their mouth.

"That will be a problem to us. We cannot have Kuroko resign at a time like this, not when he plays an important part in the team. May I know the reason he resigned?" Harasawa asked.

"That is the problem of us Generation of Miracles. Moreover, none of you can bring out Tetsuya's full potential. For his presence to be hidden from other people, he'll need a light or something. Currently, no one in this team can do that. Even when he continue playing here, all he can do is pass."

Akashi looked around before he continued. "If there is no more questions, I will leave with Tetsuya now." He turned around, preparing to leave.

"Wait!" a voice stopped him. "Is the bet you made with Kuroko part of the reason he is leaving now?" Imayoshi asked.

Aomine eyes widen when he heard what Imayoshi said. He didn't know of any bet that Kuroko made with Akashi. Is that the reason why Kuroko mentioned Akashi's name back then at the roof? His mind was blank. He couldn't follow what was currently going on.

Akashi only said a 'I wonder', and Kuroko gave a slight bow before leaving.

The moment Akashi and Kuroko left, Aomine snapped out of his thoughts and went forward to Imayoshi, anger rushed up to his head. He grabbed Imayoshi's shirt and asked," Tell me what's going between Tetsu and Akashi."

"Calm down, Aomine-kun." Momoi tried stopping Aomine but failed.

"I promised him that I won't tell but I guess its fine now. But first, can you please let go of me?" Aomine let go of him immediately, giving a 'che' and wanting to know what was happening as soon as possible. All the other regulars and Harasawa only stood by the side to watch.

"Remember the time when Kuroko brought you to practice? When you went to change, he told me something."

"Stop beating around the bush! Just hurry and tell me what Tetsu told you!" Aomine shouted. He was getting impatient.

"He told me that he made a bet with Akashi. If he failed to bring you get your love for basketball within one year, he'll have to leave Touou, transfer to Rakuzan and cease all contact with you. I guess the only difference now is the time limit." Imayoshi pushed up his glasses and continued.

"He also told me to keep this a secret from all of you, including Momoi because Inter-High is still ongoing. He didn't want us to be distracted from the match because of him."

After hearing what Kuroko had done for him, Aomine ran out of the gym, with Momoi chasing after him.

As the regulars watched the two running figure, a sound got their attention.

*Clap**Clap*

Harasawa clapped, breaking the silence between them. "All of you continue with your regular practice for now. I'll come up with the starter list for the match between Rakuzan for the semi-finals tomorrow. It's no time to be depressed here, or more like we should work even harder now because Kuroko is not here." He announced, receiving a 'HAI' from all of them.

* * *

**As an apology for the late chapter, I made this chapter longer than the previous ones. Hope it is not boring. Anyway, enjoy the story and thanks for all the reviews. Once again, please read my KuroAka day one-shot though its already over. XD Next chapter will focus on each of the GOM and Kuroko goes to Rakuzan.**

**KuroMickey~**


	11. Chapter 10 : Our phantom sixth man

**Before I start the story, I have one thing to ask. Do you guys want Nigou to appear in the story? If so, I will have some filler chapter about Kuroko and Nigou (of course Akashi will also be in it). Read and Review~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket**

**Chapter 10: Our phantom sixth man**

* * *

Teiko middle school basketball club, an incredibly strong team with over one hundred members and three consecutive championship wins. Amongst their brilliant record, the generation of five prodigies was known as the "Generation on Miracles". However, there was a strang rumor concerning the Generation of an being relatively unknown and lacking of game record, there was one more member recognized by the five prodigies. A phantom sixth man.

This was what known by those outside, but within the Generation of Miracles, he was not just a phantom sixth man.

**-Kise Ryota-**

kise started playing basketball in his second year of middle school due to his admiration for Aomine. However, when he was told that his mentor was someone not only weaker than him, but also had no presence at all. Not being able to accept this, he had tried asking everyone in team why he was made a regular but to no avail. It was only until one practice match he had with the second string members then he started to recognize him. He even add 'cchi' to his name which he only does for those he respects and admires.

Days passed and without fail, he would always chase after him. When he see him, his mood would always lighten up. He would always buy him presents with the money he earned from modeling and would always notice his every movement. He even noticed how those eyes would follow the one whom he admired.

Only then, he felt ached in his heart and noticed that he had fallen for the phantom sixth man.

**-Midorima Shintaro-**

Teiko basketball club's shooting guard. With his high angle three pointers, he is counted as one of the prodigies. But in real life, he was anti social and was obsessed with Oha-asa. At first, he did not agree in making the phantom sixth man a regular but after watching his play, he changed his mind. He may claim that they are not compatibles due to their blood type but in actual, they have many things in common other than in basketball. Both of them like to read books, like caring about others but not showing and like taking everything very seriously.

He would often bring him his lucky item for Aquarius, and even study together. Other than Akashi, he gets along the best with the phantom sixth man.

**-Murasakibara Atsushi-**

Murasakibara only started playing basketball because off his height and plays a lot better than the others. He may be a giant on the outside but is actually a child with loose screws. Other than sleeping and playing basketball, he will always be seen eating snacks, even in class. Despite his large built, his fast movements and absolute offense and defense made him part of the five prodigies. Like Midorima, he never accepted him. Upon hearing that he is on third string when they first met, he lose all interests. But when he was promoted to the first string, he started noticing him. Because of his small stature and icy blue hair, he always thought that he was a delicious cotton candy.**  
**

Sometimes, he would share with him his favorite vanilla snacks with him that he would never with the others. Normally, when someone touches his snacks, that person would either end up in the hospital or never dare to get close to him again. Remember the scene where the robber accidentally stepped on his maiubo?

Other than in Akashi, he only listens to the phantom sixth man.

**-Aomine Daiki-**

Aomine, the ace of the Generation of Miracles. With his formless play, he had beaten many strong opponents. He was also the first one to bloom out of all the prodigies.

He was the first one who found him. The one who encouraged him when he wanted to give up. He was his 'light'. On court, they were partners. Off court, they were best friends. They often go to Maji burger together, with him buying his favorite vanilla shake and he will buy his favorite Teriyaki burger.

Despite his emotionless face, he was quite playful. He would always scare Aomine out of nowhere or would tease him about his 'Mai-chan'.

To him, he was not only an important partner on court but also off court. The phantom sixth player was his shadow.

**-Akashi Seijuuro-**

Akashi, the captain of Teiko basketball club. He was also the one who found him, their phantom sixth player. When Midorima, Murasakibara and him went to search for Aomine in the fourth gym, he had found him. At first glance, he looked like any third string player in the club, or even weaker. But when he noticed his lack of presence, he gave him a chance. However, he broke all off his expectations. He did not think that he would choose to use misdirection as his weapon.

Normally, he would be able to tell what the other was thinking, but not him. He was the first one. The only one who is not afraid of him, the only one who would talk bluntly in front of him. Gradually, he began noticing him and developed a soft spot for him. Even when he did something wrong, he would only give him a light punishment and not double or triple his training like he did to the others.

When he started to get along more with Aomine, his light, he started to get jealous and even regretted making Aomine his light. He had finally notice he fell in love with the phantom sixth man.

To the Generation of Miracles, the phantom sixth player played an important role in each of their heart.

-Back to story-

After Akashi and Kuroko left Touou, they went to Kuroko's house to pack his luggage.

"Are you sure you have taken everything, Tetsuya?" Akashi watching while watching that small icy blue haired player pack his things.

"I'm sure. Even if I really did forget something, I can always buy it in Kyoto." He answered and continued packing.

"Then let's go. You will start school in Rakuzan immediately tomorrow." Akashi took Kuroko's luggage, held his hand and left together.

* * *

**I know I'm terribly late for this chapter. I kept telling myself that I will write it tomorrow but ended up dragging this late. Thanks for patiently waiting and for the reviews. Also, please give me your opinion about nigou.**

**To guest: Yes. I got that part from the donjin. Actually, this story was also inspired from a doujin where Kuroko goes to Touou but the artist didn't continue it so I did. Thanks for asking.**

**KuroMickey~**


	12. Author's note

**Sorry to disappoint you but this is not a real chapter. The real chapter was updated yesterday. I will update the next chapter by this Sunday(hopefully). Just a good news to all those who can read Vietnamese. Yumiko-nightstar had decided to translate it for me.**

**: / vnsharing forum / showthread . php ? t = 588863(pls erase the space and add a dot net after vnsharing)**

**And the thing about nigou, I won't start a filler chapter until I receive until 10 or more response. You have until the time I post the next chapter.**

**P.S. I will not take this down this chapter in case some of you still need the link to the Vietnamese version.**

**KuroMickey~**


	13. Chapter 11 : Welcome to Rakuzan

**So sorry for the late update. I injured my right hand when the shelf fell. T_T~Anyways, I have decided to put Nigou in the story. Read and Review~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket**

**Chapter 11: Welcome to Rakuzan**

* * *

"Reo-nee~" Hayama Kotaro, small forward of Rakuzan High, shouted as he entered the gym.

"Reo-nee! Reo-nee, Reo-nee, Reo-nee!"

"I've heard you the first time!" Mibuchi Reo, the shooting guard was getting annoyed by Hayama's endless rumbling."So? What is it that you are going to say?"

"It's Akashi. I heard him talking to the coach about making someone our fifth player."

"Fifth player?" Nebuya Eikichi interrupted their conversation. "Well something must be wrong with your ears. There's no one else suitable for this position."

"No,wait... Sei-chan mentioned that the rumor about the phantom sixth player is true. And as far as we have known, no one has seen him yet."

Hayama's ears perked up upon listening to what Reo said. "Really? Really! If so, I can't wait to see him. I wonder what he is like..."

**Akashi's apartment**

"How is it, Tetsuya?" Akashi stood by the door, looking at Kuroko who is currently in front of the mirror, wearing the uniform of Rakuzan.

Kuroko then turned back to look his captain. "Well, I actually surprised that it fits perfectly. How did you managed to get it made in such a short time? Not to mentioned you have already prepared this room for me, not to mention all the books and registration needed to transfer is all done. It's almost as if you have expected my arrival since a long time ago."

Akashi stared back at him, only giving a "Is that so." before leaving the room, leaving Kuroko's question unanswered. There's no way that he'll actually admit that he really prepared all the things before hand. The only thing that Kuroko guessed wrong is that he did not 'expect' his arrival but 'wanted' him to come.

Both of them then left the apartment and walked to Rakuzan since it's not that far and Akashi wanted to spend more time with his precious Tetsuya.

After reaching, they went to the staff room to inform his new form teacher and went for morning practice.

**Gym**

Two figure could be seen walking in the gym which is currently reserved by the basketball club for morning practice. Their arrival had gotten the attention of the members. Well, maybe not 'their' but only Akashi.

"Ne Sei-chan, Kotaro said that there is someone you will appoint as the fifth player. Is it true?" Reo moved closer to Akashi.

"Ah, so you guys are informed of this matter. He's the phantom sixth man. Actually, I was just about to introduce him." The three uncrowned kings looked clueless to what Akashi said.

"Umm... Akashi, I don't see anyone beside you. Are you sure he is here?" Hayama asked, but before Akashi could answer, a voice came from behind the three uncrowned kings.

"I'm here. My name is Kuroko Tetsuya. Nice to meet you." Kuroko voiced out, giving all the others than Akashi a shock. Akashi merely chuckled which went unnoticed by the others and thought, "Really, his can be quite playful sometimes despite his ever stoic expression.'

To their surprise, Reo actually recovered form the shock the moment he see the bluenette. "Waa... So cute! So this is Sei-chan's former team mate? You said that your name is Kuroko Tetsuya right? Can I call you Tet-chan?" He then went forward to hug the teen but let go immediately after sensing a dark aura coming from Akashi, who is currently holding is scissors smiling sweetly. Maybe too sweetly.

Deciding that they should head to class before getting late, Akashi interrupted their conversation. Not that Akashi mind being late for class, he just didn't want any one getting closer to his Tetsuya. "Anyway, practice will officially start for Tetsuya after school. If you excuse us, we have to head back to class now." He then hold Kuroko's hand, pulling him out of the gym and giving the uncrowned kings a don't-you-dare-get-any-closer-to-MY-Tetsuya look.

On the way back to class, Kuroko had asked Akashi an unexpected question. "Akashi-kun,"

"Hm?"

"Why did Mibuchi-senpai call you Sei-chan?" He looked up to Akashi with his blank blue eyes, hoping to get some answer. He didn't know why he had asked Akashi this question but it felt strange when someone was being so intimate with Akashi.

"No particular reason." Akashi then saw Kuroko looking down at the floor then smirked. 'Is Tetsuya getting jealous?' "You can also call me that you know?" He then said, teasing Kuroko.

"..." Kuroko looked surprised when Akashi had said that but then whispered something,"...Se..."

"Did you say something?"

"Sei..." Kuroko said it again, this time being louder.

Akashi blushed hard when he heard his first name being called by the bluenette. It's true that he told him that he didn't mind being called by his first name but he seriously did not expect him to call him that. He then walked faster, giving an excuse that they are going to be late for class.

**After School Practice**

"Everyone gather." Shirogane Eiji, coach of the Rakuzan basketball team, shouted. "Starting today, a new member will be joining us. He'll be the fifth regular for the team. Of course, for the first string members that are currently taking turns to play in matches will not change since Kuroko will not be playing for all 4 quarters. If there is no more questions, I will leave Akashi in charge." Seeing that there are no objections, he left the gym.

Like usual, people are getting shocked by Kuroko's appearance and how low his ability is during practice. Like usual, Akashi's orders were absolute, no one dare to object him. Everything was like usual, everybody collapsing after practice, maybe too usual, indicating the calm before the storm.

* * *

**Thanks for all the review so far XD Hope that is is not to OOC for the Rakuzan members since I do not have much info about them. I have thought of new story but not sure with which one to start first. Please give me your honest opinion.**

**1.** History repeats itself. No matter how you try, it is impossible to change it. Kagami Taiga has now reached the same level as the Generations of Miracles and no longer need Kuroko. Now, what is left of the phantom sixth man when both his light no longer need his support?

**2.** Is Aomine really the reason why Kuroko Tetsuya left Teiko? If not, how is it related to their heterochromatic captain? How will Akashi Seijuuro react when his one and only brother, the phantom sixth player, leave him?

**3.** Kuroko Tetsuya never met Kagami Taiga. A shadow that has lost its light will only fall into eternal darkness. Who will be the one to save this broken soul? Or will he continue to stay in this eternal darkness?

**4.** The Kuroko Tetsuya that they once knew was long gone. Years later, a man appeared before them, claiming to be Kuroko Tetsuya. Who exactly is this man and what does he wants with the Generation of Miracles?

**Please bear with the numbers since I have not thought of a good tittle for the story. Pairings will be all AkaKuro unless you want me to change it, and I will only start with the new story after 'A shadow without light', so that I can have more time to write the plot to ensure a regular update.(Unless something major like exams happen)**

**One more good news. Next week will be my term break so the next chapter will be up earlier.**

**KuroMickey~**


	14. Chapter 12 : Maid Kuroko

**I'm sure all of you are interested in the poll results so here it is.**

**Story 1: 13 votes**

**Story 2: 11 votes**

**Story 3: 10 votes**

**Story 4: 13 votes**

**So far story 1 & 4 is leading. I have created a poll my page (for those who haven't voted) until the last chaper of this story. If there is still a tie by the end, I will try to start with 2 story. Don't worry if the story you want is not chosen, I will still write it, just a bit later. For those who cannot wait, I will give you a prologue for each story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket**

**Chapter 12: Maid Kuroko**

* * *

"How did end up like this again?" Kuroko asked, looking at himself in front of the mirror.

Let's turn back time a little.

"Everyone gather." Akashi called out and all the club members were gathered within a minute. "As all of you know, our school festival is coming and I need some opinion on what to do for the club." He then crossed his arms, ending his speech.

Murmers could be then heard and as the members discuss within themselves and It finally voiced out. "Why not do a butlers cafe? Since there are only guys around here."

Akashi puts his hand to his chin then thought for a while and came out with something more amusing. "That won't do. We would also need some maids to attract male customers."

"Sei-chan, you do know that we only have two managers in our club. If we do a butler and maid cafe, there won't be enough maids." Reo said the problem that no one dared to voice out, since all of the fear the wrath of Akashi.

"Don't worry. I already have that in mind. I will find more maids by then." He then turned to look at he two manager. "Aoi, Rin, I will count on you to make the costumes." He ordered, receiving a 'hai' from both of them.

Aoi and Rin are both manager of Rakuzan's basketball club. Kiriya Aoi have long blue hair tied to the right with matching eyes. She is the observant type so she usually gathers information about opponents. Kagamine Rin on the other hand have short blond hair with a white ribbon tied on top. Unlike Aoi, she is not that observant so she often helps with giving out towel and water during practice.

Akashi took out his phone and sent some messages.

_To: Atsushi;Shintaro;Ryota;Daiki_

_Subject: Rakuzan School Festival_

_Come to Rakuzan this Friday at 10. You should know what will happen if you are late._

And another one

_To: Satsuki _

_Subject: Regarding Tetsuya_

_Come to Rakuzan School Festival this Friday at 9.30. Bring some make-up and a light blue female wig with you._

**On the day of the Festival**

The four prodigies could been seen standing of Rakuzan.

"Mou! Akashicchi called us out all of a sudden. I was suppose to have photo shooting today, now my manager is going to get angry."

"Then go for your job, if you are not afraid of what Akashi will do. I still don't want to die young."

"Virgo will find something unexpected today. And your lucky item is a vanilla shake."

"Can we go in now? I'm hungry~"

As the four of them walked in, several girls could be caught staring at them whispering 'Aren't they good looking' or 'Are they models?'. Some could even recognize Kise and even shouted his name. But other than that there are also some like 'It seems the basketball club are doing a butlers and maid cafe! I can't wait to see Akashi-sama in his suits'

This perked their interests. They headed towards the gym, seeing it flooded with customers.

Meanwhile, something interesting is happening somewhere else.

"Tetsuya, wear this." Aoi and Rin both held up the outfit and Momoi is chuckling at the back.

"I guess there is some mistake, Sei. For sixteen years of my life, I have never doubted my gender and I still believe that I am male." Kuroko eye's twitched a little, but still tried to hide his annoyance with his monotonous voice.

"There is no mistake, Tetsuya. It's just that we do not have enough female members in our club so your help is needed." He explained.

"No." Kuroko still rejected.

"A month worth of Vanilla shake." Akashi bribed.

"... I get it." Akashi smirked at Kuroko's weakness for vanilla shake.

While they were putting on his make-up, Rin asked an insensitive question. "Ne, Kuroko-kun. Why did you transfer to Rakuzan in the middle of the year."

He did not answer, only giving a sad face. Akashi saw that from the side but choose to keep quiet about it. Aoi noticed the awkward atmosphere and said, "It's fine if you don't answer. Both of us are actually glad that you came here so don't worry too much. If there is still anything that you are unfamiliar with this school, we'll always help you." She ended with a smile while Rin nodded and gave him a tap on the shoulder. Kuroko only gave a 'thanks' and the room went silent. Momoi who was also there did not say anything. She was the one who witness everything that happen between the Generations of Miracles. She watched her (self-proclaimed) boyfriend being ignored by them but couldn't do anything to help. This is even worse than being in the actual situation.

**In the Gym**

"Welcome back, Masters." The voice startled them at first. When they saw who the speaker was, they were stunned. She was amazingly beautiful. The teal that reached her back, those pale blue eyes that looks even bigger with make-up on. Wearing an off a shoulder black maid outfit with a big white ribbon in front for her chest and a frilly white apron tied around her waist. "Please follow me to your seats." She interrupted their fantasies and brought then to a seat, nearest to the corner.

"I see that you guys are early." Akashi walked towards their table. He was wearing a white shirt with turn-down collars with a sleeveless coat, a black tie and matching pants and shoes. He clipped the right side of his face, showing more of his charming face that fan girls couldn't resist.

"Why did you ask us here, Akashi?" Midorima initiated the question.

"Hn?" He paused for a while before continuing, "there is something interesting I want to show you. Besides, even Satsuki is here to help out."

"Where's Kurokocchi?" Kise asked while looking around. He then saw the maid that greeted them perviously, walking towards their table with a tray and four glasses of water on it, placing each glasses in front of them.

"Tetsuya, it seems that Ryota here is looking for you." Akashi turned to the maid and spoke.

3...2...1... "Eh?!" All four shouted at the same time, well maybe not Murasakibara since his mouth is filled with snacks.

"Please don't make such a loud notice here." Kuroko reminded. "and Kise-kun, why are you looking for me?"

The blond didn't answer and attacked the blunette instead, only to be stopped by Akashi and his scissors. He dropped a sweat when a scissors suddenly appeared, pointing to his face and returned to his seat, whining like a dog.

"Isn't Tetsu-kun cute?" Momoi jumped on Kuroko from the back and hugged him. She was wearing a similar maid outfit compared to Kuroko, just that it is in pink colour.

"Satsuki? Why are you here wearing that outfit? And you are damn loud." Aomine spoke up.

"Akashi-kun asked me to help out since there isn't enough female members in the club. And I'll do anything for the sake for Tetsu-kun." She hugged even tighter.

"Aka-chin~ I'm hungry. Is there anything to eat?" Murasakibara interrupted their conversation.

Akashi smiled and asked Kuroko and Momoi to bring some snacks. Before he left the table, he mentioned, "That's right. We are holding a game here. Anyone who can beat our members on a one on one can ask them to do anything you like. If you fail, you will have to eat Satsuki's cooking."

Without a doubt, Kise and Aomine choose to play against Kuroko, while Murasakibara and Midorima against Akashi. Akashi won both games using his emperor eyes and it was now Aomine's turn. "Kuroko," he called but the bluenette did not respond. "Kuroko!" He called louder this time And Kuroko finally answered him. "I won't go easy even if it's you." He put up his stance.

"My thoughts exactly." He replied. When the game starts, Aomine put on his guard and focused on the opponent in front of him since he knew that Kuroko will probably try to use his misdirection. Kuroko bounced the ball slowly and went past Aomine, using his vanishing drive, and shoot using the phantom shot. Aomine blinked when he noticed Kuroko disappeared and the next thing he heard was the ball swooshing when it passes the net.

"What was that?" He couldn't follow. 'What was that? since when did Tetsu learn how to shoot?' The questions keep repeating in his mind.

Midorima pushed up his glasses, Murasakibara stopped munching on his snacks and Kise bombarded the bluenette with questions. "Calm down, Kise-kun. I learnt how to shoot when I ask Momoi-san and Sakurai-kun to teach me when I'm still at Touou, and came up with Vanishing Drive and Phantom shoot. Though the success rate is only 7 out of 10."

"That was so cool, Kurokocchi!" Kise exclaimed. "But I won't end up like Aominecchi." His tone changed to a serious one.

That's what he said but by the time he turn around after noticing Kuroko was gone, the ball had already went in the hoop.

Punishment time. Four plates of sashimi-like food was place in front of them. "Well, at least the appearance looks fine for sashimi." Midorima commented.

"Mou, Midorin! This is Tamagoyaki!" Momoi corrected. The four only gulped, wondering how did she manage to make egg of this colour, hoping that it did not came from the shell. They closed their eyes and put the food in their mouth. Within seconds, calling for help could be heard throughout the entire gym. Others looked towards where the voice come from three boys lying on the ground and one almost dying.

Maybe it's because Aomine ate too much of Momoi's cooking that he is now immune to it but there is still an aftertaste in his mouth.

"I guess they need some water. Can you come with me, Aomine-kun? I cant carry all by myself." Kuroko asked. Aomine hesitated for a while but then agreed in the end. While they are walking to the storage room where all the bottles are put, Kuroko started a conversation. "The game just now, it reminds me of my second year in Teiko. I participated in a race with Momoi-san for a pair of LeBron James shoe but failed in the last tree-legged-race."

The two then reached the room when Aomine suddenly stop him. "You didn't have amnesia right?" he asked. Kuroko's eyes widened, and ignored the question. He swiftly took some bottles and left the room.

"Wait, Tetsu." Aomine pulled his hand, preventing him from leaving. The bottles he was holding dropped on the floor. Kuroko only lowered his head, bangs hiding his eyes.

"Sorry but I just remembered that I still have things to do. Please let go." He came up with and excuse, hardening his words at the end.

"Don't joke with me!" Aomine shouted. "You didn't forget about me right." It was more of an answer than a question this time. "When I called you 'Kuroko' you took a while before you respond, and you used 'our' when you talk about our middle school festival And even remembered the reason why you participated in the race. You didn't even look me in the eye for the whole day. Stop lying to me!" Aomine stared at Kuroko intently, waiting for his response.

"It seems that you are not as 'aho' as I thought you were. When did you get this smart?" Kuroko sighed before he answered, head still looking down.

"What?! Don't call me that! Wait... So you really do remember everything. In that case, come back to Touou with me." Aomine tighten his grip around Kuroko's wrist.

"I take back my words. You really are Ahomine. It seems that you still don't understand. Nothing will change even if I go back. It's not like you will come to rely on my passes. It's not like you still need me as a shadow. It's not like you will come to like basketball again." He then pulled his hand away. "If there is nothing else, please excuse me, I still have work to do." Kuroko walked out of the room swiftly, afraid to turn back to look at Aomine. if he had turned back, he might have really went back to Aomine.

Aomine on the other hand, only stood there silently, looking at the hand that he used to stop Kuroko. His mind was blank. He didn't know what he should do. He couldn't find a reason to ask Kuroko back, his shadow back. It was then he realized that it hurts without Kuroko beside him, that he liked his shadow, more then a friend, but it was all too late. 'Nothing matters now. Everything will just be like before I met Tetsu. The only one who can beat me is me!' Aomine laughed, hand to his face. All he did was only escape from reality, that he can let go of his shadow.

Kuroko who walked out of classroom, he immediately started running, finding the nearest empty room, which is the changing room, to hide in. Tears wouldn't stop falling from his eyes. He knew that crying wouldn't help. There is nothing he can do to return everything the way it is in their second year of middle school but his body just won't listen to him. Tears just keep falling like there is no end. Then, he could hear a familiar voice calling his name. "Tetsuya."

Akashi was taking a break in the changing room. After seeing his precious Tetsuya went out with Aomine, he was furious. The dark aura emitting from him was only scaring the customers so Reo asked (pleaded) him to take a break. He went to sit on a chair behind a rack when someone open the door. Sobbings could be then heard after that. He stretched out his head, only to see Tetsuya squatting at the side, crying. Couldn't stand seeing him cry, he called out, "Tetsuya."

"Is Daiki the one who made you cry?" Kuroko looked up to Akashi, surprised that there is someone other than him in the room, and also the question he asked. "No... It's nothing..." He denied, hoping Akashi would not pursue further.

"Don't lie to me!" Akashi shouted. He actually shouted. Normally when he is angry, he would only deepen his voice and no one would dare to further disturb him. He gave a small sigh and continued, " I know that you didn't forget about Daiki but I never say anything because you will still come to Rakuzan with me in the end. You have made your decision to come with me, so why are you still looking at Daiki?" His looked at Kuroko, heterochomatic eyes not leaving from those pale blue ones.

"Sei..." before Kuroko could continue, Akashi interrupted. "Sorry I raised my voice. Forget about what I said just now. Continue resting in here, I'll leave now." He then proceeded to leave when Kuroko pulled on his shirt.

"wait..." Kuroko mumbled. "Can you stay here with me for a while? I won't bother you for long." Akashi didn't say anything. He only smiled and went to sit beside Kuroko.

"Sei," He held onto Akashi's hand. "Just give me a little time... I'm not as dense as you think I am." Kuroko closed his eyes, head lying on Akashi's shoulder and fell asleep.

Akashi blushed hard upon hearing what Kuroko said. 'Why is it that you are the only one who can make me this messed up, Tetsuya?' But then deep down, he is very happy. At least he didn't do everything in vain.

* * *

**How is it? In my opinion, a story is not complete without a chapter with Kuroko cross dressing XD This is by far the longest chapter I've ever wrote, even more than my one-shot. Thanks for the replies for the poll and please continue to Rewiew. Look forward to the next chapter, kay? **

**For more information about Kuroko's costume, here it is : (weheartit) dotcom/ (entry) / (13923766)**

**Remove brackets and spaces**

**KuroMickey~ **


End file.
